Yellow
by Legolas2
Summary: H/H.Harry is hypnotized! What will he do under hypnosis?? R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I think you can tell;)  
"Yellow" also does not belong to me, belongs to Coldplay. I reccomend downloading the song.  
Summary: Sixth year for the Hogwarts trio. They decide to visit the Big Apple!  
Harry and Ron both are hypnotized.  
Feedback: Come on H/H shippers; show me some love!  
Author's note: I know this is weird! It just came to me not long ago when I was listening to Yellow.  
(Beautiful song!)  
  
  
  
  
  
The amazing Bertotolli. That was his stage name; his real name was Bob Albert.  
No one of course knew this; he kept it a secret. Who would like to watch fabulous magic tricks performed by Bob Albert when the amazing Bertotolli was around?   
He had a fairly routine life. He woke up shortly after sunrise and practiced his "magic" before breakfast.  
A nice breakfast too, a New York style breakfast.  
Lox on bagels and of course stale yet addicting coffee from the shop around the corner.  
Illusions and deceiving the masses was his job.  
Bob Albert could not really sever people in half and return them to their former state.  
Nor could he really disappear leaving behind a cloud of smoke. It was deception. The people knew it and they still very much enjoyed it.  
The amazing Bertotolli from Italy (He was actually from the Bronx.) was not a real magician either.  
He was by all accounts a muggle. Not a drop of magical blood running through his veins.  
But both the amazing Bertotolli and Bob Albert did have a veritable gift. Hypnotism.  
They could make any living creature under the sun do what they wanted of course only with the consent of the puppet (Bob's disrespectful name for the hypnotics).  
Bob started his Saturday morning with a delicious Danish warmed in the oven and a not so delicious cup of coffee.  
Saturday's were his busiest days; many tourists came on this day, demanding entertainment. And to give the Amazing Bertotolli (The fake.) some credit he gave them exactly what they wished for. Sheer, fun entertainment. Occasionally however to amuse himself; he'd suggest a most mischievous proposal to a hypnotic.  
Some would slap their partners or strip to their underwear (Only if it was a woman and only if he thought her attractive.) It was in his opinion a most satisfying job.  
  
Anyway back to the this particular day.  
The place wasn't yet crowded when a group of teenagers strolled through the door.  
Bob, who was behind the counter, not in his magician garb just plain old Bob, sipping a glass of wine smiled to himself.  
An audience of teenagers was his preference. They were hardly skeptical and clapped most flatteringly.  
He widened his smile pleasantly when they glanced his way.  
They were conveniently seated within eavesdropping distance. After pouring another glass of wine, he strained his ears.  
"Hermione seriously why would we want to see a fake Magician?" asked a tall, dark boy with glasses.  
Bob squirmed in his stool feeling offended.  
"Come now! It'll be fun Harry. Besides he might just be the real thing," a brown haired girl answered, winking.  
Bob decided he rather liked this young lady.  
"Hermione I'm with Harry this is stupid. He's just an old fraud." Bob fumed inside at that last remark and turned to glare at the boy with flaming red hair and an abundance of freckles.  
A pretty girl sitting next to Harry smoothed down her sleek black hair and laughed, her laughter like tiny bells.  
"I think it'll be swell," she said and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders.  
Bob had to prepare for the show that would begin in an hour.  
He stood up, stretched, and went backstage.  
  
A full forty-five minutes later Bob peeked from behind the velvet curtain and to his dismay saw the scarce number of people.  
"That's odd it's a Saturday," he told his assistant. He scratched his chin, frowning.  
The assistant shrugged and continued admiring herself in a mirror.  
  
"Well, the show must go on."  
  
When the eerie, mysterious purple mist cleared from the stage (Or at least Bob thought it was eerie and mysterious.) the Amazing Bertotolli appeared suddenly.  
The audience, save the four teenagers, gasped.  
One had the audacity to roll his yes. Bob was not at all pleased.  
The show did go on and in Bob's opinion it was a splendid show.  
  
Then the amazing Bertotolli noticed the two boys from earlier.   
The red haired, sharp-nosed boy wore a look of contempt on his face while the other had the nerve to doze a few times.  
Their girl companions however were extremely polite and clapped regularly.  
  
This will not do at all, Bob thought furiously.  
He was vexed even hurt at the lack of interest from the two boys.  
Bertotolli did not like to leave not one member of his audience dissatisfied.  
  
"Now ladies and gentleman it is time for members of the audience to join in. I will attempt, although it is a very difficult task indeed, a venture into the complex mind  
of the human being," He said into his microphone dramatically.  
A naughty thought had occurred to him. With an impish grin he looked towards the table seating the two obnoxious (In his opinion of course!) boys.  
There is one thing I've omitted pertaining to Bob, he was not only the Amazing Bertotolli and a skilled hypnotist but he was also an expert at examining or inspecting people.  
After just a few moments of studying a person he usually knew just what to suggest to their subconscious minds.  
What he gathered from these four was indeed scandalous and quite amusing.  
  
"You! Up front," The amazing Bertotolli called out, importantly pointing at the gangly red head.  
"Me," the boy asked incredulously.  
"Yes you! I will place you under a spell."  
The boy laughed and climbed the stairs to sit in "the special chair."  
"So you'll put me under a spell eh?" scoffed the boy.  
"What is your name?" Bob questioned patiently.  
"Ron."  
"Well, Ron when I count to three you will fall into a deep sleep."  
Ron crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow but seemed willing.  
"1...2...3...,"   
Ron's head slumped downward on his chest and he began snoring loudly.  
  
"Sounds rather like a freight train, doesn't he?" Harry whispered to Hermione, who giggled in agreement.  
  
"Ron when I count to five and snap my fingers you will lick your girlfriend's ear and slap your best friend. Then you will dance around like an Irish leprechaun."  
  
Bob had not the slightest idea how Irish leprechauns danced. He was leaving that solely to Ron.  
The audience laughed. The amazing Bertotolli silenced them with a gesture and all held their breaths as he counted slowly to five.  
"1...2...3...4...5..."Bob snapped his fingers and leaned back as Ron leapt from his chair like a flash of lightening.  
Hopping over the last three steps Ron stopped abruptly behind Hermione.  
With a sweep of his hand he cleared Hermione's hair away and licked her ear.  
Hermione backed away in surprise and the audience roared.  
Harry frowned and didn't duck in time as Ron zoomed by, hitting Harry roughly on the back of his head.  
Before Harry could say a word Ron was vigorously capering around, on the stage.  
Harry, Hermione, and Cho couldn't resist howling with laughter.  
It was an exhausting and silly dance to witness. Ron flailed his arms about and kicked his legs a few times. At one point he seemed to be doing the Mexican Hat dance.  
Harry banged the table, laughing, unable to control himself.  
After five full minutes, Ron finished with a low bow and sat down on the chair.  
"Encore!" shouted Harry clapping wildly along with Hermione and Cho.  
  
"Wonderful! Although you are a great dancer Ron I do believe it's someone else's turn!"  
  
The Amazing Bertotolli snapped his fingers twice.  
  
Ron fidgeted in his chair and shot Bob an irritated look," Well when are you starting?"  
"My dear boy I have!"  
Bob chuckled and ordered a perplexed Ron to return to his table.  
  
"Next, I must invite Ron's best friend to the stage."  
Harry hesitated but Hermione gave him a shove.  
  
Dubiously, Harry climbed the stairs and sat before the amazing Bertotolli.  
Harry glanced at the magician warily.  
"Nothing to be afraid of lad! Now what is your name?"  
"Harry," answered Harry with a tremendous sigh.  
"Tell me Harry do you have a lady friend present tonight?" The amazing Bertotolli turned to his audience, grinning, a mischievous twinkle gleaming in his eyes.  
"Er.. yes Hermione and Cho."  
"No, no! I mean a _special _lady friend?"  
"Oh.er..Cho then." Harry smiled weakly towards Cho.  
"Very well!"  
And so the procedure began, while Harry slumbered the Amazing Bertotolli spoke,  
"Harry when I count to five you will awaken and serenade whom you believe to be your true love, your special lady friend."  
Hermione snorted while Cho blushed, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5"  
Harry stood up and he descended the stairs slowly.  
  
To Cho's complete astonishment Harry was not only staring at Hermione but also starting in her direction.  
  
Harry strolled suavely to Hermione and stooped down to kiss her hand.  
"I didn't tell him to do that, "muttered the amazing Bertotolli shaking his head and snickering.  
"That boy's head over heels," he whispered to the assistant.  
  
Harry bent down on one knee still holding Hermione's hand and commenced singing.  
His voice rang out loud and clear.  
  
_Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
They were all yellow  
I came along   
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow_  
  
Despite her bewilderment Hermione was gazing at Harry with the same look of adoration Harry wore for her.  
Ron simply gaped, apparently not knowing what to do.  
Cho's face was absolutely livid but Harry paid no heed to anyone but Hermione.  
  
_So then I took my turn   
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
  
Your skin  
Oh your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
You know I love you so   
You know I love you so_  
  
A few women in the audience sighed dreamily. A couple even dabbed incipient tears. Harry clasped Hermione's hand, gazing intently as though she were the only person in the room.  
Hermione sat at the edge of her seat; her free hand stroking Harry's untamed dark hair.  
Ron and Cho were still outraged but numb and speechless.  
  
_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
Cause you were all yellow  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow  
  
And your skin  
Oh your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I bleed myself dry   
For you I bleed myself dry_  
  
By this time the pianist had joined in.  
  
_It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  
  
Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do _  
  
At the end of the song Harry yanked Hermione out of her chair, pressed her against his chest and crashed his lips into hers. He so fervently kissed her that _most_ of the audience clapped and cheered.  
  
"Oh dear I think this hasn't gone too well," clucked the amazing Bertotolli greatly pleased inwardly.  
Bob snapped his fingers twice and Harry blinked.  
"Wasn't I at the stage a moment ago?" Harry inquired turning to Ron.  
Ron's face matched his hair and he remained silent.  
Hermione jerked out her reverie and swallowed.  
  
"Harry I do believe you're with the wrong partner!" The amazing Bertotolli declared smacking Harry on the shoulder. (Poor Harry black and blue by the end of the day!)  
  
With that Cho jumped from her seat and stormed out the door.  
Ron followed.  
  
  
Bob slipped into the backroom chuckling.  
"They got entertainment all right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
